In medicine and in pharmacognosy it is frequently necessary to perform experiments with cell cultures, in particular with liver cells (hepatocytes). This applies, for example, to their culture, their observation, in particular the observation of reactions on foreign and/or poisonous substances, to storage and the like.
Furthermore the quest for suitable organ replacement is becoming increasingly important.
In known systems for the culture of liver cells in so-called hollow fibre reactors, the cells were previously introduced in liquid form either inside or outside the hollow fibres by suspension in a solution, such as, e.g. a culture medium. After the adhesion of these cells to the fibres or also by leaving non-adherent cells in the interspaces between the adhered cells in the form of an aggregate formation, the system was used for the respective purpose.
The crucial disadvantage of the known processes is that intercellular contacts between the individual hepatocytes are only developed in an inadequate manner or in some cases not at all.
The loss of cellular morphology not only entails a loss of function, but also prevents regenerative power after a stimulation of the cells with growth factors in a longer-term culture system. Longer-term cultivation would however be of great significance with the use of human hepatocytes, as they are not available in any quantity.